Waiting on the World to Change
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: Troy and Ryan set out to save the world? How? Well, that's for you to find out. TRYAN TroyxRyan SLASH, ONESHOT


Waiting on the World to Change

By Light Catastrophe

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of High School Musical, nor do I own the song 'Waiting on the World to Change' by John Mayer.

Warnings: implied (gasp) sex and slash

Pairing: TRYAN (TroyxRyan)

Author's babblings: I was listening to this song on my Ipod and suddenly got inspired. So here is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy.

Also, if you have any ideas for my story 'Unfinished Letters' I would greatly appreciate them.

Ryan's point of view

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_Me and all my friends_

_We're all misunderstood_

_They say we stand for nothing and_

_There's no way we ever could_

I woke up that morning with my heart thumping wildly in my chest. My lover's arms were wrapped protectively around my waist. Leaning in, I kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Troy," I whispered lovingly into his ear. "Come on. Today is the day."

He groggily opened his eyes, blinking away the remnants of sleep. He was so cute in the mornings. It just made me never want to get out of bed.

But we couldn't. Today could be the most important day of our lives.

_Now we see everything that's going wrong_

_With the world and those who lead it_

_We just feel like we don't have the means _

_To rise above and beat it_

Troy and I had been together since the end of our senior year of high school. That was four years ago. After we graduated, we both went to college. I was working part-time at a dance studio while Troy worked as a middle school basketball coach when, a year ago, Gabby asked us to move to Washington D.C. with her.

Why?

Because Gabby wanted us to change the world.

How?

By legalizing gay marriage.

We were joined by many people who were also fighting for the same cause. Many of them, like Gabby, weren't even gay. They were fighting for those they loved and what they believed in.

Months were spent protesting outside the Capital building through rain, snow, and sunshine. Some people hated us for it. They threw curses our way, spat at us, flung tomatoes in our direction, like we were some horrible act on a stage. But all our hard work was coming down to this one day.

Today, the Supreme Court would announce their decision.

_So we keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting _

_Waiting on the world to change_

Troy's eyes lit up and he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Apparently, he was wide awake _now_.

"Whoa there, cowboy," I jested. "Don't be counting your chickens before they hatch."

He grinned sexily. "We've got this. I know we do."

His smile was contagious and I found one of equal brilliance spreading across my face.

Then I was pinned beneath him and he was devouring my naked chest and pressing me into the mattress.

"Now hold on a minute!"

_It's hard to beat the system _

_When we're standing at a distance_

_So we keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

On the drive to the Capital, you could almost feel the nerves and adrenaline rushing through the car. Gabby wasn't there. She had left an hour before, so even she couldn't calm our nerves.

Troy dropped one hand from the steering wheel and entwined my fingers within his. "We've got this," he said again, though, seemingly, with less confidence than he had before.

If we won this battle then what would come next? We could do anything. Maybe we couldn't stop war. Maybe we wouldn't have to lose so many people to pointless causes. Maybe our country could still be saved.

But what if we lost?

"But even if we lose," he continued, "we will still be together forever and ever and ever. I will still always love you, Ryan. Always."

_Now if we had the power_

_To bring our neighbors home from war_

_They would have never missed a Christmas_

_No more ribbons on their door_

We had to park blocks and blocks away. Somehow, amazingly, Gabby found us right away.

"Hurry!" she screamed over the roar of the crowd. "It's almost time!"

Troy and I held hands tightly, almost to the point of cutting off circulation. But we didn't care. We need to feel the each other, needed to know that the other was still there.

We pushed our way through the mob, to the front. Now we saw angry protesters, screaming strings of insults, calling us faggots, fairies, queers. They were scared of us. That's what I think.

Troy held me closer. "Don't listen."

Gabby stopped walking and closed her eyes, holding both of our hands.

I don't know if she ever completely got over Troy, but I knew she was happy for us. We could never have done this without her. We might not even be together if it wasn't for her cheering us on. And for that, I was thankful.

_And when you trust your television_

_What you get is what you got_

_Cause when they own the information, oh_

_They can bend it all they want_

I have never seen so many reporters from so many different news stations in one place at one time. It was quite a crazy sight actually. Microphones were _everywhere_.

Then a man came out on the front steps of the Capital building. I knew the time had come.

A multitude of scenes ran through my head: our wedding day, the look on Troy's face as he says 'I do' and leans in to kiss me; us with adopted children running all over the place; us sitting on the porch of a cabin in the mountains, old, frail, and still completely in love.

Then, I closed my eyes.

_That's why we're waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

The crowd quieted to a dull roar. We were all antsy with anticipation and, hopefully not, disappointment.

I held my breath, grasping both Troy's and Gabby's hands tighter. I willed time to go slow. What if we lost? Oh, god.

I opened my eyes. Troy and I gazed into each other's eyes. Time, then, really did seem to slow down. And I was reassured.

"I am here to announce," yelled the man, "that the bill has been passed and gay marriage is now LEGAL!"

_It's not that we don't care_

_We just know that the fight ain't fair_

_So we keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

The crowd exploded with excitement, but neither Troy nor I seemed to notice.

Everything, the mayhem and chaos, around us disappeared. I was vaguely aware of Gabby stepping back. Troy knelt down, right where he was, on one knee and pulled out a box from his jacket. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was simple – silver, with a small, bright blue sapphire in the middle – but it was perfect.

"Ryan Evans, love of my life, will you marry me?"

I blinked back tears. "Yes. God, I love you so much."

He stood up and slipped the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly. He knows me so well. Then Troy pulled me into a hug and kissed me for all the world to see.

_One day our generation_

_Is gonna rule the population_

_Se we keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

And that's when I realized that we truly had changed the world.

_We keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

Babblings: So tell me what you think.

Please REVIEW!


End file.
